1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pivot mechanism and an electronic apparatus using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a plurality of bodies and a pivot mechanism for pivotally connecting the bodies.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, many electronic apparatuses, such as notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and portable video players, are widely used by the public.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional electronic apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electronic apparatus 100 normally has a first body 120, a second body 140, and a pivot mechanism 200. The pivot mechanism 200 connects the first body 120 and the second body 140, such that the first body 120 pivots relative to the second body 140 through the pivot mechanism 200. Here, a notebook computer is taken as an example of the electronic apparatus 100, so the first body 120 is a computer system base, and the second body 140 is a display.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the pivot mechanism of FIG. 1, and FIG. 3 is an exploded view of the pivot mechanism of FIG. 2. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2 together, the pivot mechanism 200 mainly includes a pivot element 210, a holder 220, and a plurality of screws 224. The pivot element 210 includes a first fixing member 212, a second fixing member 214, and a rotating shaft 216. The first fixing member 212 is assembled with the second fixing member 214 through the rotating shaft 216, such that the first fixing member 212 pivots relative to the second fixing member 214. The second fixing member 214 is fastened with the first body 120 of the electronic apparatus 100 (see FIG. 1).
The holder 220 is assembled on one side of the pivot element 210, one end 222a of the holder 220 is connected with the second body 140 of the electronic apparatus 100, and the other end 222b is locked with the two screws 224 to be assembled on the first fixing member 212. The holder 220 is fastened with the second body 140 of the electronic apparatus 100, and the second fixing member 214 is fastened with the first body 120, such that the first body 120 and the second body 140 can pivot relative to each other.